Dodo
Il Dodo o Dronte era un uccello columbiforme della famiglia Columbidae, endemico dell'isola di Mauritius. Era incapace di volare, si nutriva di frutti e nidificava a terra. Si estinse rapidamente nella seconda metà del XVII secolo in seguito all'arrivo sull'isola dei portoghesi prima e degli olandesi poi. Evoluzione Si crede che il progenitore del Dodo fosse arrivato a Mauritius dall'Asia Meridionale. Il suo progenitore più prossimo, noto da alcuni resti fossili, doveva essere lungo circa 35 cm, frugivoro e capace di volare. L'ambiente favorevole, la scarsità di predatori abituali, e il clima che offriva la possibilità di limitare spostamenti e migrazioni, favorirono in questi uccelli una progressiva atrofizzazione delle ali, cui corrispose una graduale modifica delle abitudini alimentari, alla fine completamente rivolte verso una ricerca del cibo "a terra". Le modifiche strutturali selettive non interessarono solo gli arti anteriori e il becco, ma riguardarono anche le dimensioni dell'animale che aumentarono dai 35 cm di lunghezza ai 50 cm e oltre. Il peso di questi animali si attestava attorno ai 25–30 kg. Le dimensioni notevoli di questo uccello lo resero stazionario, quindi molto legato al suo ambiente. Questi elementi avvalorano la tesi che identifica uno dei fattori determinanti nell'estinzione del dodo: l'importazione da parte dell'uomo di specie alloctone, che danneggiarono questa specie sia direttamente (predazione) sia indirettamente (consumo frutti, distruzione o predazione uova). I suoi parenti viventi più prossimi sono probabilmente le Colombe coronate del genere Goura e il piccione dentato (Didunculus strigirostris), il cui nome di genere significa "piccolo dodo". Causa dell'estinzione Il mito secondo cui l'estinzione sarebbe stata dovuta alla caccia da parte dei marinai pare infondato; fonti sia portoghesi sia olandesi descrivono la carne del Dodo come poco appetibile. Se il termine dodo deriva dal portoghese doudo (doido in portoghese moderno) "sempliciotto", forse inteso anche come "preda facile" probabilmente per l'impacciato movimento sulla terra ferma, il termine olandese walgvogel significa invece "uccello disgustoso". La tesi più accreditata è che il Dodo si sia estinto in seguito alla distruzione del suo habitat da parte dei coloni, che condannarono il Dodo disboscando l'isola e introducendo specie animali antagoniste come maiali, ratti, cani, gatti e scimmie. Un altro probabile fattore che contribuì all'estinzione della specie è la scarsa difendibilità della prole, dovuta alla nidificazione a terra e alla scarsa mobilità degli individui della specie. Sebbene infatti il sapore delle carni di questo uccello non fosse particolarmente gradito al palato dei coloni, le uova restavano comunque commestibili per alcune delle sopracitate specie antagoniste e per l'uomo stesso. Quest'aspetto si inserirebbe verosimilmente in un'attendibile ricostruzione del quadro di eventi che ha portato all'estinzione dell'animale. Secondo alcune fonti, l'ultimo dodo sarebbe stato avvistato nel 1662;altre riportano il 1681 come anno dell'estinzione. Nel 1977 l'ornitologo Stanley A. Temple notò che sull'isola il numero dei tambalacoque, un albero che era assai diffuso nel luogo, si era drasticamente abbassato in seguito all'estinzione del dodo e che le loro età erano decisamente avanzate. Facendo risalire la nascita degli alberi rimasti a 300 anni prima, periodo in cui si sono visti gli ultimi dodo, Stanley ipotizzò che la Calvaria maior e il Raphus cucullatus fossero uniti in qualche modo, fino a dipendere l'uno dall'altro, vivendo, perciò, in una simbiosi. Si suppone che il Dronte si nutrisse dei frutti del tambalacoque e che il suo robusto ventriglio avesse un'azione erosiva sui duri tegumenti del seme, rendendolo così germinabile. Le affermazioni di Temple, pubblicate nel 1977 sulla rivista Science, furono contestate già l'anno seguente da Horn, nel 1979 da A.W. Owadally e poi da altri studiosi, e furono definitivamente abbandonate quando si ebbe conferma dell'esistenza in natura di esemplari giovani di tambalacoque. Reperti I reperti non fossili di questa specie sono rari. Nel 1755 il direttore dell'Ashmolean Museum di Oxford ordinò di gettare l'ultimo esemplare impagliato perché stava diventando brutto. Rimane qualche disegno e resoconti da fonti orali. Il dodo nella cultura di massa Essendo un animale estinto, il dodo è spesso presente in numerose opere tra cui lungometraggi, fumetti, cartoni animati e videogiochi. In letteratura il dodo si ritrova nella serie di romanzi di Jasper Fforde con protagonista Thursday Next, ne Il diario di Adamo e di Eva di Mark Twain e nel libro di fantascienza The Last Dodo. Oltre alla apparizione ne L'era glaciale vanno menzionate le apparizioni nel cartone animato Porky in Strambilandia e nelle serie Phineas e Ferb, Due Fantagenitori, Oggy e i maledetti scarafaggi e Animal Crackers. Compare inoltre nel telefilm Primeval e nella serie di fumetti Martin Mystère. Alcuni personaggi basati sul dodo sono l'omonimo personaggio di Le avventure di Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie di Lewis Carroll, il Pokémon Doduo e Dodò, protagonista del programma per bambini L'albero azzurro. Viene inoltre citato da numerosi gruppi e artisti musical tra cui: i Genesis nell'album Abacab, i Bad Religion nell'album Punk Rock Songs, Dave Matthews nell'album Some Devil, Aimee Mann nell'album Bachelor No. 2 or, the Last Remains of the Dodo, Roger Waters nell'album Amused to Death. Il gruppo The Dodos prende il nome dall'animale estinto. Un Dodo rampante è inoltre presente nello stemma dell'isola di Mauritius, mentre un dodo sorridente appare nel marchio della fabbrica di birra Brasseries de Bourbon. Il dodo è anche il simbolo della Durrell Wildlife Conservation Trust, l'organizzazione fondata da Gerald Durrell con lo scopo di studiare le specie in via di estinzione. La marca di gioielli Pomellato ha creato una serie di ciondoli chiamati Dodo. Nel 2002 la casa automobilistica Lancia ha creato un'edizione speciale della Lancia Y che venne battezzata "Dodo" dato che gli interni erano stati progettati proprio dalla stessa azienda. Nella lingua inglese il termine dodo indica, in senso figurato e con una sfumatura ironica, una persona incapace di adeguarsi alle nuove circostanze e ai nuovi tempi. Esistono inoltre due espressioni idiomatiche che fanno riferimento alla sorte toccata a questa specie: una è as dead as the dodo (alla lettera "morto quanto un dodo") che equivale all'italiano morto e sepolto; l'altra è gone the way of the dodo (alla lettera "andare nella direzione/fare la strada del dodo") che indica qualcosa o qualcuno di anacronistico e fuori moda. Categoria:Volatili Categoria:Creature dell'Olocene Categoria:Uccelli Categoria:Creature dell'Africa Categoria:D